Drunk Documentary
by RussianKohai
Summary: Shizuo comes home drunk to a waiting Izaya, Erika, and Rin. A oneshot


Shizuo stumbled into the apartment, his breath reeking of alcohol. Izaya looked up curiously from his magazine before rolling his eyes and returning to reading. The blonde swayed his way over to the couch and stood in front of Izaya, the darker hair male trying to ignore the taller one.

"Do you wanna order some pizza and fuck?" Shizuo giggled out with a small slur.

"No," Izaya answered without looking up.

"What? You don't like pizza?" Shizuo asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're an idiot when you're drunk," Izaya sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"And you're a sociopath when you're sober, who cares?" Shizuo shrugged.

"No fighting you two, play nice," Erika chirped from her place on the floor beside Rin.

Izaya frowned up at Shizuo, who was grinning like a drunken idiot. The room remained silent except for the typing the two girls did on their cell phones and the occasional mumble.

"Either way," Shizuo grinned as he wiggled his eye brows. "You're undeniably sexy."

A snicker came from the girls as they eavesdropped. Izaya's eyes widened and a pale pink found its way on his cheeks. Blinking a few times, Izaya finally managed to find words.

"Did you just say.." Izaya said in surprise before loosing his words once more and blinking again.

Shizuo's grin widened as he moved closer to the raventte and leaned down to be face to face with him.

"You heard me, baby," he purred out with a slur. "You must be a light switch, 'cause every time I see you, you turn me on."

"Would you like some wine with that cheese?" Rin giggled as she nudged Erika.

Izaya sat up slowly, his blush getting brighter as he stared back at Shizuo.

"You act odd when you're drunk," he stated while holding back an eye roll.

"And you act hot," Shizuo smirked, leaning in closer. "It should be a crime to be that sexy."

Erika and Rin turned around, watching the two males in amusement. Izaya looked over and snuck a glare that silently demanded their help (though he already knew they wouldn't). The two girls giggled to each other quietly being the fangirls they were.

"Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya stuttered out in embarrassment. "You should g-go sleep off the a-alcohol."

The two girls giggled to each other insanely as they watched. Rin nudged Erika, signalling for her to open her phone and record. No argument came as the dark hair female flipped open her phone and taped the two males.

"Eager to get me into bed?" Shizuo teased with a wink.

"That's n-not what I meant," Izaya defended, biting his lip lightly.

"Oh?" Shizuo questioned before leaning in and whispering in the other's ear. "The what did you mean?"

"I meant e-exactly what I said," Izaya answered. "You need to go to sl-sleep."

"I think Izaya has other motives for getting you into bed, Shizuo," Rin laughed.

"I do n-not!" Izaya snapped back, embarrassed.

"I don't mind sleeping, if it's with you~," Shizuo purred into Izaya's ear.

Listening quietly, the two girls held back more giggles. Izaya's face quickly turned brighter red than a tomato as he heard Shizuo's whispered words.

"Sh-Shizuo, y-you," he started before shooting up and scurrying into the kitchen.

Shizuo, Rin, and Erika watched as Izaya left the room. A sad expression placed itself onto Shizuo's face as he sat on the couch and Erika continued recording. The younger blonde nudged Erika, mumbling to her.

"His body isn't ready," Rin giggled quietly before turning her attention back to Shizuo. "His body isn't ready yet, Shizuo. You have to wait for the mating call."

Izaya soon returned to the room, drinking out of a wine bottle. The bottle blonde raised an eyebrow curiously as he watched the other. Once more raising the bottle to him lips, Izaya drained the last of the sweet red liquid and flopped down beside Shizuo. The dark hair male set the large bottle onto the coffee table, remaining silent. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and rested his head on the small male's shoulder. Biting back a giggle, Izaya nuzzled into Shizuo. The two girls sat quietly the floor as they watched, Erika recording still.

Izaya felt himself being pulled onto Shizuo's lap, his back to the blonde. The two were off in their own world as Shizuo kissed Izaya's cheek (both being drunk now).

**And here we have the drunk Shizaya, ready to begin their ritual.**

Izaya smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned back, Shizuo fully wrapping his arms around the small male's waist.

**The drunk Izaya leans in, signalling for his mate to continue.**

A smirk crossed Shizuo's face before his kissed Izaya's cheek again, running a string of kisses along his jawline and down his neck.

**Shizuo seems to be pleased by this and rewards Izaya.**

Izaya bit back a gasp while leaning his head to the side to give Shizuo more room for his lips.

**Izaya positions himself so that his mate may perform the ritual properly.**

Shizuo bit down gently on Izaya's neck.

**Shizuo is pleased with this display and shows his approval.**

The raventte gasped softly, the noise barely audible to the other two in the room.

**This surprises the drunken Izaya, how will the mate react?**

Pulling his mouth away, the blonde licked the bitten area before sucking on it (which would almost certainly leave a mark for later).

**Shizuo doesn't seem to mind the surprisec in fact he seems to enjoy his mate's reaction.**

A soft moan escaped Izaya's throat, making him bite his lip in attempt to quiet himself. His face grew to be a brighter red (if it were possible) as Shizuo smirked into his neck.

**Izaya seems to be enjoying himself. I give him five minutes before he's moaning like a cheap whore.**

Shizuo lifted his head and gently nibbled on Izaya's earlobe.

"Don't hold it in, I want to hear you," he whispered for only his partner to hear.

Erika turned to Rin, who rolled her eyes and mouthed "this happens all the time". The darker haired female nodded and returned her attention to the two males once more.

**Shizuo encourages his mate to be vocal, which he usually is so no encouragement needed really. Seriously, I can hear you two at night. It's weird.**

"Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya moaned softly after releasing a gasp.

**Izaya vocalizes his approval, signalling for his partner to continue the ritual. Possibly faster by the sound of that moan.**

"Izayaaaa," Shizuo teased back as he turned Izaya's head so the were face to face once more.

He quickly captured the smaller males lips, Erika holding in a squeal while Rin kept a straight face. Neither of the males seemed to notice the two girls still even with the quiet squealing and the camera phone pointed directly at them.

**The mate approves of Izaya's vocalisation and claims his prize to continue the ritual.**

Izaya turned his body fully around and kissed Shizuo back eagerly.

**Izaya is pleased by this and shows his approval... I guess they get hornier when they're drunk.**

Shizuo pulled Izaya close, placing one hand one the back on his head and the other on the small of his back.

**Shizuo protectively grabs his mate to drive off any competitors. In other words "back the fuck off everyone".**

Wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck, the shorter male began to kiss back more heatedly. Still, Rin watched the two with a straight face as Erika fangirled silently.

**Izaya appears to be enjoying the dominance displayed at the moment.**

A soft moan came from Shizuo and he gently nipped at Izaya's bottom lip. Gasping quietly, the dark haired male parted his lips obediently.

**Shizuo approves of Izaya's actions and rewards him. Izaya allows his mate entry so that their tongue war may begin.**

Eagerly, Shizuo slid his tongue into his partner's mouth and circled his tongue with his own.

**It looks as though the tongue battle has begun.**

Izaya pushed into the kiss as he tried to take dominance. The two girls sat quietly, turning to each other in unison as Erika mouthed "oh my god" and Rin nodded.

**Izaya is trying to take the dominance, will Shizuo allow this?**

Pushing back, Shizuo overpowered Izaya as usual. Erika zoomed her phone's camera in eagerly, making Rin giggle softly at her.

**No Shizuo will not!**

Izaya let a soft moan leave his lips as he pulled himself closer to Shizuo.

**And the whore moaning begins.**

Shizuo began to kiss Izaya more forcefully, tightening his grip on the raventte's hair gently and moulding their bodies together.

**Shizuo seems to be enjoying himself.**

"Horndog," Rin mumbled to herself. "Both of them."

The smaller male rubbed against his blonde partner, letting out another soft moan.

**Izaya uses whore moans to encourage his mate to continue.**

The tall blonde released a moan with the ravenette before pulling away and looking at him through half lidded eyes.

**It looks as though Shizuo is joining in on the whore moaning.**

"B-bedroom?" Izaya asked with a slight slur while biting his lip lightly.

**Izaya invites his mate to a private quarters so that they may perform the ritual free from predators such as the rabid fangirl.**

Shizuo nodded eagerly as he picked Izaya up bridal style and carried him off to their bedroom.

**And the two leave to finish the ritual LOUDLY in peace.**

Izaya's giggle was heard as he shut the bedroom door, Erika finally stopping the recording.

"I hope you two know how thin the walls are!" Rin shouted once the camera was turned off.

"This happen a lot?" Erika asked with a grin.

"Let's just say, be happy they had sense enough to go to a bedroom this time," Rin sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Last time they got drunk... Let's not talk about that."

Erika sat quietly for a moment, processing what her friend had said until a loud moan of Shizuo's name gave her a perfectly clear imagine and her face became the color of a fresh tomato.


End file.
